Wasted
by Allosauras
Summary: When a werewolf doesn't play by the rules, an old family friend needs the Winchester brothers help to deal with it. A Sabriel and developing Destiel
1. Prologue

_AN: excuse the terrible attempt at typing a Scottish accent how it sounds._

___This does follow after my other FF __**Five hours sleep,**__ so if you haven't read that one read it first :]_

* * *

Norman crouched behind the crate stack, clipping his gun open then closed again. He didn't have much ammo left; he hoped this wouldn't take much longer.

Tes drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, listening to a beat coming from a party somewhere down the road. She sighed, bored. How much longer would he be? Werewolves were pretty straight forward and he had taken his fair share of them. She suddenly heard a gunshot ring out, causing her to tense involuntarily. The door to the warehouse opened and out came Norman; occupied by something in his hands. He opened the passenger's door and slid in.

"Well?" she asked, curious "how'd it go?"

"Gave me a wee run around, but I got 'em" he said in a thick Scottish accent, holding up a cord necklace with a new bloody addition to the row of long canine teeth hanging from it. She pulled an impressed face.

"Not bad" she said, turning on the engine. She paused, staring out the window. Norman followed her gaze. There, in the warehouse doorway stood the werewolf.

"I thought you wasted it?" she said quietly, confused.

"ah' did" he said, remembering it fall with half its internal part now external. It snarled at them, a gap in its grin where Norman had taken his prize.

"Drive!" he said as it ran for them. She slammed down on the accelerator, tires spinning then propelling them towards the beast. The two contenders collided and sent the werewolf flying back with a yelp. Without a moment's pause she flipped the car into reverse and took them backwards, manoeuvring a turn and heading off the warehouse site.

"What the hell, Norman!" she shouted as they quickly sped away "that was most definitely not wasted!"

"I doent' know!" he shouted back "they've never done that before!"

"So what was it then? Some kind of freaky shifter?"

"Possibly. Something I've never seen before. We'll come back tomorrow" he said. She looked at him.

"Alone? If that thing can regenerate or something, we need more hands". He thought about it.

"Do yeh remember John wunchester?" he asked. She frowned.

"I was probably three when you last saw him knowing you, so no"

"He might know what to do. Ahl' give him a call".

* * *

_AN: jus so you know; John is still dead, they just don't know it yet. you prolly guessed that anyway. merp_


	2. Chapter 1- Free Feeling

_AN: just something short and quick. setting things up and such_

* * *

Sam sighed, stretching out on the couch. He felt Gabriel shift beside him in his sleep and smiled. He shook him gently, but the angel refused to awaken, so putting an arm behind his shoulders and under his knees he lifted him up. Gabriel subconsciously wrapped his arms around Sam's neck making the man smile. He placed him back down on the couch after he stood, prising the angels grip apart so he could move.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Sam looked out into the early morning with a happy sigh. He felt good. Heading down the road towards the general store he stopped to listen to a busker. He had never done that before. Without really thinking about it he dropped a $50 note into the busker's guitar case and carried on.

Wandering down the fresh produce aisle, Sam stopped and compared two brands of apples. He hadn't really noticed a difference other than _red_ and _green_ before. He smiled to himself.

Pushing open the door to the motel he saw Gabriel sitting in a pile of candy wrappers on the bed. He looked up, chocolate bar half in his mouth. Sam paused.

"Um?" Sam asked. Gabriel gave him a grin.

"Girl scouts" he said. Sam rolled his eyes and put his shopping on the table.

"Have fun?" Gabriel asked. Sam paused a moment, thinking about it.

"Yeah, actually. I actually felt happy. I mean; I do feel happy normally, but it was a weightless happy. I didn't have to worry about anything" Sam said, a smile on his face. Gabriel found it spreading to his own face. He enjoyed seeing Sam feeling free for once, not weighed down by the responsibility of the job or his brother.

Sam sat down on the couch and Gabriel appeared beside him, pulling him to lay down on the angels lap. He ran his fingers through Sam's long hair.

"I'm glad you're happy" Gabriel said. Sam smiled, looking up into the angel's golden eyes.

"Are you happy?" Sam asked. Gabriel grinned.

"Well; I did just have a whole box of chocol…" he began, but his lips were suddenly occupied.

* * *

_AN: burrrr. more soon_


	3. Chapter 2- Search

_AN: just a wee bit more_

* * *

Dean was in the middle of cleaning his guns when his phone rang. It wasn't his regular rock ringtone; it was the one from their dad's old phone.

Castiel was occupied with some old book when dean got up and retrieved the phone. He didn't recognise the name that popped up on the screen but answered anyway.

"Hello, Winchester" he answered.

"Aye, its Norman McDonald, is that John Wunchester?" a heavy Scottish accent asked.

"I'm afraid John passed away a while ago; this is his son dean". The other side was quiet for a second.

"Ahm' sorry to hear that. I was needing help with a job and John was an old friend; I thought he might be able to help"

"You mean hunting?" dean asked.

"Indeed. Got me a wee werewolf that woen't stay down" Norman said. Dean frowned.

"You mean you ganked it and it's still walking?" dean asked.

"Aye; guts on the ground an' everything" Norman said. Dean pondered.

"If you need help I could try. I haven't seen anything like it before, but I'd like to find out more in case it happens again" he said.

"I doen't want to go putting you out, but if you're keen that would be a great help"

"No, of course" dean said "where are you?"

* * *

Sam was browsing the internet on his laptop casually when his phone buzzed, deans number popping up.

"Hey dean" he answered, holding his phone in place with his shoulder.

"Ever heard of an immortal werewolf?" dean asked, jumping straight into conversation. Sam frowned.

"I don't think so; why?"

"This old friend of dad's rang with one that won't take 'lights out' for an answer. There's nothing in dad's journal about it so I was wondering if you had come across anything"

Sam could hear the impala's engine in the background.

"I thought you weren't going to hunt as well" Sam said "that was the idea of our 'vacation'."

"My interest was piqued, ok?" dean said.

"Well, I haven't, sorry" Sam said.

"Ok, well, I'm on my way out to lend a hand on ganking this son of a bitch. See ya later" dean said.

"Bye" Sam said and hung up. He frowned, holding the phone in his hand for a moment. Then opening another web browser tab began a search.

* * *

_AN: thoughts so far?_


	4. Chapter 3- Up to you

_AN: so I did some research for the second half of this chapter, I didn't make it up. you'll see what I mean_

_PS: sorry again from the crap Scottish pronunciation typing. I'm not making fun or nothing :]_

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of the motel and after a few short moments it opened, revealing an agile muscled man around the same height. He had short sand coloured hair and one dark eye and one light eye. Dean tried to not stare.

"Hey, I'm Dean" he said. The man's face went from hard and observing to open instantly.

"Aye! I'm Norman" he said, taking deans hand in a firm handshake.

"So I hear you're having some trouble" Dean said entering the room.

"Yeh might say that" Norman said, shutting the door behind them.

"So what's the deal?" Dean asked, looking around the room. Your average motel; nothing special.

"Aboot a week ago the body of a man was found on an old roed, torn apart and gutted. It looked like your average werewulf; heart missing etcetera. The only issue was the lunar cycle; but that's been whack for a wee while" Dean nodded at this

"So we went after it. Ahy went in, filled it with silver, and left. Only the damn thing didn't stey dowen. He was hard enough to get dowen the first tiem, so I thought ah meight get some help before trying again" Norman said.

"We?" Dean asked. A girl appeared from the bathroom, scratching the back of her neck casually. She had dark hair and eyes, looking around 20.

"This is Tes, me daughter" Norman said. Tes scoffed.

"You wish you could make something as awesome as me" she said with a playful look in her eye as she went to the fridge.

"OK, adopted daughter" he said "we hunt together". Dean nodded.

"So you knew my dad?" he asked. Norman nodded a distant look in his eyes as he remembered something.

"Aye. He helped me with a Vampire problem when Tes was just a wee lass. It's been ages since I last saw him. I wish I could have met him one last tiem" he said, trailing off. Dean looked down.

"Well, let's go hunt some mongrel" Dean said.

* * *

Dean was silent as he gripped the steering wheel. Norman and Tes were silent also, Tes binding three deep claw slashes on Norman's upper arm as they sat in the back seat. There was something different going on here. The werewolf was still there, not appearing to be bothered with leaving at all. According to Norman it had also been faster than when he last fought it, though that could be because it was semi expecting to be attacked again.

It had definitely been the same monster; the tooth Norman had apparently taken last time was missing on the beast they had just fought.

Either way, they had gained and lost ground fighting it for the last hour before Dean finally filled its head with so much silver it would be crapping purity rings. Only as they were finally satisfied it wouldn't be getting up; it did exactly that, disappearing.

They had retreated and now Dean couldn't think of what to do.

Dean's phone buzzed.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey, so I did some research, and found something". Dean sighed

"Go for it"

"Well, there's this thing called a Wulver like a werewolf but different. It's supposed to be from the Shetland islands in Scotland-" Dean involuntarily passed a glance at Norman in the rear-view mirror "-but it could have got here somehow"

"What is it?"

"They say it was the evolution from wolf, half man half beast. It's was friendly, even leaving fish on the windowsills of poor people, unless it was provoked. It's supposed to be immortal too"

"Those folk stories had to come from somewhere" Dean said

"Exactly. Have you seen it yet?" Sam asked. Dean looked un-amused at being reminded.

"Yeah, and if it is a Wulver, then something really pissed it off" Dean said. Norman looked up.

"Wulver" he echoed.

"Heard of it?" Dean asked. Norman pulled a face.

"It rings a bell; could be a story me grundfather told me" he said.

"Well how do we kill it Sam?" Dean asked. There was a pause as Sam looked over the website.

"Doesn't say; I don't think anyone had a reason to. It was last seen in the very early 20th century" Sam said.

"Brilliant" Dean said.

"I can come help if you want" Sam said.

"You're supposed to be on 'vacation'" Dean said.

"So are you" Sam said. Dean was silent for a moment.

"It's up to you" he said.

* * *

_AN: reviews?_


	5. Chapter 4- Beastie

_AN: so I did some research for the second half of this chapter, I didn't make it up. you'll see what I mean_

_PS: sorry again from the crap Scottish pronunciation typing. I'm not making fun or nothing :]_

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of the motel and after a few short moments it opened, revealing an agile muscled man around the same height. He had short sand coloured hair and one dark eye and one light eye. Dean tried to not stare.

"Hey, I'm Dean" he said. The man's face went from hard and observing to open instantly.

"Aye! I'm Norman" he said, taking deans hand in a firm handshake.

"So I hear you're having some trouble" Dean said entering the room.

"Yeh might say that" Norman said, shutting the door behind them.

"So what's the deal?" Dean asked, looking around the room. Your average motel; nothing special.

"Aboot a week ago the body of a man was found on an old roed, torn apart and gutted. It looked like your average werewulf; heart missing etcetera. The only issue was the lunar cycle; but that's been whack for a wee while" Dean nodded at this

"So we went after it. Ahy went in, filled it with silver, and left. Only the damn thing didn't stey dowen. He was hard enough to get dowen the first tiem, so I thought ah meight get some help before trying again" Norman said.

"We?" Dean asked. A girl appeared from the bathroom, scratching the back of her neck casually. She had dark hair and eyes, looking around 20.

"This is Tes, me daughter" Norman said. Tes scoffed.

"You wish you could make something as awesome as me" she said with a playful look in her eye as she went to the fridge.

"OK, adopted daughter" he said "we hunt together". Dean nodded.

"So you knew my dad?" he asked. Norman nodded a distant look in his eyes as he remembered something.

"Aye. He helped me with a Vampire problem when Tes was just a wee lass. It's been ages since I last saw him. I wish I could have met him one last tiem" he said, trailing off. Dean looked down.

"Well, let's go hunt some mongrel" Dean said.

* * *

Dean was silent as he gripped the steering wheel. Norman and Tes were silent also, Tes binding three deep claw slashes on Norman's upper arm as they sat in the back seat. There was something different going on here. The werewolf was still there, not appearing to be bothered with leaving at all. According to Norman it had also been faster than when he last fought it, though that could be because it was semi expecting to be attacked again.

It had definitely been the same monster; the tooth Norman had apparently taken last time was missing on the beast they had just fought.

Either way, they had gained and lost ground fighting it for the last hour before Dean finally filled its head with so much silver it would be crapping purity rings. Only as they were finally satisfied it wouldn't be getting up; it did exactly that, disappearing.

They had retreated and now Dean couldn't think of what to do.

Dean's phone buzzed.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey, so I did some research, and found something". Dean sighed

"Go for it"

"Well, there's this thing called a Wulver like a werewolf but different. It's supposed to be from the Shetland islands in Scotland-" Dean involuntarily passed a glance at Norman in the rear-view mirror "-but it could have got here somehow"

"What is it?"

"They say it was the evolution from wolf, half man half beast. It's was friendly, even leaving fish on the windowsills of poor people, unless it was provoked. It's supposed to be immortal too"

"Those folk stories had to come from somewhere" Dean said

"Exactly. Have you seen it yet?" Sam asked. Dean looked un-amused at being reminded.

"Yeah, and if it is a Wulver, then something really pissed it off" Dean said. Norman looked up.

"Wulver" he echoed.

"Heard of it?" Dean asked. Norman pulled a face.

"It rings a bell; could be a story me grundfather told me" he said.

"Well how do we kill it Sam?" Dean asked. There was a pause as Sam looked over the website.

"Doesn't say; I don't think anyone had a reason to. It was last seen in the very early 20th century" Sam said.

"Brilliant" Dean said.

"I can come help if you want" Sam said.

"You're supposed to be on 'vacation'" Dean said.

"So are you" Sam said. Dean was silent for a moment.

"It's up to you" he said.

* * *

_AN: reviews?_


End file.
